Help! I've been transported back to freakland!
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Miley falls asleep in detention, and wakes up to a totally different world. Rating may change. Hannah Montana/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover.


I glared at the clock. I'd been in detention for three minutes now, but it seemed like an hour. How could I stand fifty-seven more minutes of this? I looked around the room, and Lilly and Oliver seemed to be having boredom problems as well. I dropped my hand down towards the bottom of my desk, and pulled out the book I was reading for English, which happened to be _Robinson Crusoe_. Opening it to page one, I began to read the text. It was tiny, and nearly impossible to read. But I grudgingly started to read it.

_Five minutes later..._

"Wake up, lassie. Rise and shine!!" I groggily sat up. Wait a minute, this wasn't detention anymore, it looks like I'm on an island!! Remembering the voice that had awoken me, I looked around myself, and saw a man. He was a few inches taller than I, and looked like he was played dress up. In a pirate outfit no less. But unlike the usual cheesy costumes, this looked almost real. The man was also looking at me funny. Looking down at myself, I was still wearing the outfit I'd put on that morning, a long sleeveless blouse, dark skinny jeans and red flats.

"Aha!!" I yelled. The man looked at me.

"So you've found a way off the island, eh?"

"Um, no. We're on a movie set, right?" He frowned.

"A what?" My eyes grew wide.

"A movie set. You know, where they film movies?" He shook his head.

"This is the Caribbean, luv. Take a good look around. It's the closest you'll ever get to seeing more of it."

"You're kidding me, right? C'mon, this can't be the... What year is it?"

"1732. I think." This man had to be playing a joke on me. Surely it had to be nothing but.

"What's your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He doffed his hat and bowed.

"You mean, like from the Pirates of the Caribbean?" Jack's kohl-rimmed eyes looked confused.

"Don't know what you mean, luv. This is the island Barbossa marooned me on, and you just appeared in an explosion this morning. Where are you from?"

"Malibu. California?"

"Never heard of it." The pirate turned and walked the other way. I ran after him.

"But you can't have just given up your life like this!! There has to be a way out of here." Jack turned right around and faced her.

"No. There isn't. Every way there is I've already tried." I racked my brains. Oh, how did Elizabeth get them off the island? I knew I should have paid more attention to the pirate movies Lilly had dragged me to go see!! Oh!! That was it.

"What about a signal? You know, set fire to the island, or part of it anyway. Someone'll see it and come rescue us!!"

"Us? I'm not with you. We just happen to be on the same island. Savvy? Besides, who would rescue us?"

"We could at least give my idea a chance, why not?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Working together, we quickly set some of the trees on fire. The smoke was several hundred feet high, sure to be spotted by _someone_. We sat down next to each other, waiting.

"You never told me your name, luv."

"Oh. Miley. Miley Stewart. It's short for Destiny Hope, but you can just call me Miley." The pirate nodded, then looked out towards the sea again. He squinted, then looked again. I saw it too.

"See?!? I told you there would be a ship out there!!" Jack didn't say anything, he just went and put his boots on. When the ship got close enough, several longboats came in with the tide. I ran up to them, but was sorely disappointed. All these men must be in on the joke too, because they were wearing the navy outfits that they wore back then.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" One of the men turned and looked at me. He bore a striking resemblance to Jack Davenport, whom I'd starred next to in a movie (as Hannah Montana, of course).

"You must be Jack Davenport!! I saw you in a movie with my favorite singer, Hannah Montana!!" The man looked at me, with a confused look on his face. He turned back towards Jack and put handcuffs on him.  
"Hey, what are you doin'? It just so happens that this man is hot!! And I refuse to let you just haul him away like this!!" Another navy officer just walked over to me and put handcuffs on me too.

"Hey, what's all this about? I didn't do nothin' wrong, did I?" Jack Davenport rolled his eyes. He didn't like me much, I could tell that. Well too bad I wasn't Hannah. Mr. Davenport just loved me. The navy guards just pushed me along towards the boat.

"Well at least we're getting out of this place. It's horrible!!" The men just glared at me.

"Okay, I'm shutting up now."

"Look missy, you best watch your mouth. The Commodore won't stand for someone being smart." He tore a strip of the bottom of my dress and tied it around my mouth, and I couldn't speak anymore. So I settled for just glaring at the men. This, couldn't be good.

**This is a crossover between Hannah Montana and Pirates of the Caribbean.**


End file.
